worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Server:Farstriders US
Fastriders was created in January of 2007 for over-populated servers to transfer to. People came from places such as Earthen Ring, Cenarion Circle, and other high population servers. Official Farstriders Forum: Blizzard Forum Official Farstriders Wiki: http://farstriders.wikia.com/ =Guild Listing= Alliance Guild Listing ArenaJunkie - Raiding - ArenaJunkie is one of the top guilds on the server. The Shadow Hall - Heavy RP/Casual raid - The Shadow Hall is among the oldest and most respected guilds on the Farstriders server. Ura has led the guild for over three years now, and the Hall is wildly considered the largest RP guild on the server. The shadows are a safe haven for those that have no where else to turn and follow the motto "Protection for Loyalty." Raiding and PVP aren't unheard of, and the Hall boasts both a 10 man endgame group and several PVP teams. They require an application, which can be reached at the provided link. Last Call - PvE/Raiding/RP/Social The Seven Kingdoms - PVE/Social/Light Raiding - Raiding, PVE and occasionally RP Seven Kingdoms provides for all aspects of the game. Royal Constabulary - RP - The Constabulary are the good guys of the Alliance. Upholding the law and protecting the peoples of the Alliance! University of Azeroth - Heavy RP - The University of Azeroth is a guild dedicated to exploring, learning of and teaching the peoples of Azeroth. Adventure required! Evil Tree - Raiding/Casual/Occasional PVP - The Evil Tree is a mature guild with a casual atmosphere. Horde Guild Listing Dags Fan Club - Dags Fan Club is currently the #1 Farstriders guild for pvp, raiding, and the worship of Dagrothus. Dagrothus is the famous rogue that absolutely everyone on Farstriders adores and will love forever. He mysteriously disappeared in late January of 2012 but we hope to remember his legacy for as long as possible. Heretic Blades - PvE/Raiding Silvermoon Dragon Guard - PVE/RP Damnation - PvE/Raiding - Damnation is a family-style casual raiding guild. Silvermoon Swordmaidens - RP/PvE/Light PvP - The Silvermoon Swordmaidens was one of the first established roleplaying guilds on the Farstriders server, and continues to offer a friendly environment where new and experienced roleplayers can participate. In addition to roleplaying, this guild participates in light PvP as well as PvE on a moderate level (the guild is presently working on 10 man Ulduar 1 night a week). The only requirement for membership is that your character be a Female Blood Elf and have the basic knowledge of RP or a desire to learn. Events and meetings are optional, but highly encouraged. Applications are available on the website listed above. In game interviews will be conducted by the current Mistress, Adry, or an officer of the guild. Contact the Swordmaidens in game, or via the above site for more information. The Darksun Tribe - RP/PvE/Social - The Darksun Tribe is a new guild on the server, and is focused heavily on RP and chatting with each other out-of-character. In-game interviews are required to join the guild, and there are no restrictions on race, class, or gender. All we ask is that somehow you contribute to the founding ideal of the guild, healing. You can be someone who needs healing in some way, or someone that heals another somehow. The website contains all the rules, as well as an overview of the guild's personal lore. Interpersonally, the guild feels that everyone has a say in what goes on within the "tribe". Even the newest recruits' opinions are valued. The Darksun Tribe also raids current content on a weekly basis (one day a week in ICC, extending the lockout unless Marrowgar is the weekly raid boss) alongside their allied guilds. Contact Sahare, Faesona, Penitent, or any member of the Tribe in game for further information. Good Spirits - RP/PvE/Social - Good Spirits, celebrating their 3rd birthday in May of 2010, is a friendly moderate-to-light RP guild with interests in PvE and some PvP. As players, they're all friends, regardless of what their character relationships are. Members of Good Spirits log in to have a good time, and they certainly do ensure that a good time is had. Their parties are known among the RP community as some of the best events possible. They've also spent a lot of time fostering growth on the server and attend or host several of the monthly RP events within the community. All in all, their name speaks volumes about the character and quality of the guild and its leadership. They really are good spirits. This guild also raids current content, alongside The Darksun Tribe and Silvermoon Swordmaidens. They currently raid ICC once a week, extending the lockout unless the weekly raid boss is Marrowgar. To join, apply at the link above. ArenaJunkie is the top alliance guild for all aspects of the game, especially pvp. We have many of the best pvpers on the server along with a very friendly atmosphere and guild leader. Guilds Open to Recruitment (Section added to help resolve server population issues) Obviously not all available guilds are listed.